ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Vinicius and Tom: Adventures in Rio
Vinicius And Tom: Adventures In Rio (simply known as V&T:AIR) is an Brazilian-American animated television series for Cartoon Network. The series revolves around the Rio 2016 Mascots, Vinicius And Tom And Their Adventures In Rio De Janeiro Vinicius And Tom: Adventures In Rio is based by the Cartoon Network Short "Vinicius And Tom: Fun For Nature". It has 10 seasons. Its Also Has A Sequel Series Called "Vinicius And Tom: New Adventures In The USA". Cast *'Vinicius' (Voiced By Jeremy Shada): Vinicius Is The Upbeat Rio Olympic Mascot. He Is The Fusion Of All The Animals. He Has To Ability To Stretch His Limbs At Will. In Season 2, He Has New Powers, Aura Body And Wing Manifestation. *'Tom' (Voiced By Zach Callison): Tom Is The Rio Paralympic Mascot. He Is The Fusion Of All The Plants. He Has The Ability To Pull Objects Out His Head. In "The Earth Gem, He Metamorphosised And Gets Earth Powers. In Season 5, He Gets Water Powers. *'Vida' (Voiced By Lake Bell In Seasons 1-3 And Grace Rolak In Seasons 4-10): Vida Is The Sister Of Bela And Sol. In Season 3, She Has A Different Outfit. She Is Often To Glam. *'Bela' (Voiced By Mindy Kaling): Bela Is The Sister Of Vida And Sol. Bela Has A Smart Mind Like Tom But More Greater. *'Sol' (Voiced By Ariel Winter): Sol Is The Sister Of Vida And Bela. She Is Into Cute Things, Art And Nurse Things. In Season 5, She Has A Different Hairstyle. *'Ishi' (Voiced By Michela Dietz): Ishi Is The Friend Of Vida. She Is Into Techno And Pop Music. She Has Headphones That Has Glitter. *'Mayor Greenbut' (Voiced By Mel Brooks) : Mayor Greenbut Is The Mayor Of His City. Season 2 Characters *'Hannah' (Voiced By Selena Gomez): Hannah Is One Of The Brazilian Athletes. She Is Also A Singer At Times. *'Peri' (Voiced By Kristen Schaal): Peri Is A Little Girl That Likes To Do Gymnastics And Aerobatics. *'Larry' (Voiced By Nancy CartWright): Larry Is A Little Boy Thats Friends With Peri. He Is Into Soccer And Track And Field. *'Kenya' (Voiced By Tia Carrere) Kenya Is The Sister Of Kenyetta. She Is A Singer Like Hannah And Also Into Track And Field. *'Kenyetta' (Voiced By Genesis Rodriguiz): Kenyetta Is The Sister Of Kenya. She Is Also Into Aerobatics Like Peri. She Is Often Called Vinicius "Vini" Like The Others. Season 3 Characters *'Zowie' (Voiced By Amy Poehler): Zowie is a police officer of Brazil. Once she first meet Vinicius and Tom she though they were crooks and then she relished that they were the mascots of the Rio 2016 Olympic Games. She has a taser gun that she can use when she sees crooks and when anyone acts stupid around her. *'Typhoon' (Voiced By Zach Callison): Typhoon Is A Android That Was Built By Tom. Unlike Other Robots, He Can Swim In Water. He Sacrificed Himself In A Later Episode And Then Was Rebuilt In That Later Episode. *'Bishi' (Voiced By Ashleigh Ball) : Bishi Is The Sister Of Ishi. They Have A Band Called Ishi Bishi. *'Dusa' (Voiced By Tara Strong): Dusa Is A Sea Creature Like Human That Breathes Water. She Has Water And Wind Powers. *'Lili' (Voiced By Grace Rolak): Lili Is A Cat That Lives In Tree City. She Has A Close Bond With Vinicius Until "The Valentine Gift" When She Kissed Him Revealing She Had A Crush On Him. *'Clementine The Little Oak Tree' (Voiced By Grey Griffin) : Clemy Thinks She Is Just An Ordinary Oak Tree And Just Wants To Be Like Her Father, Which Is A Earth Tree Controller. She Finds Out She Does Have Powers After She Heals Tom After He Got Hit With Mr. Bros's Axe. Season 10 Characters *'Mãe Natureza' (Voiced By Susan Egan): Mae Natureza Is A Mentioned Character Thats The Mother Of Nature. She Appears In The Series Finale When She Gives Vinicius Some Of Her Powers. Series Villans *'Claudia Sabna' (Voiced By Donna Murphy): Claudia Sabna Is One Of The Main Villans Of The Series. She Has Fire Powers. She Has Her Sisters Sonata And Lopi With Her. She Was Later Destroyed In A Later Episode When Typhoon Sacrificed Himself To Save Brazil. *'Sonata Sabna' (Voiced By Jennifer Paz): Sonata Sabna Is Another One Of Main Villans Of The Series. She Has Water Powers. *'Lopi Sabna' (Voiced By Rebbeca Shoicet): Lopi Sabna Is The Third Main Villan In The Series. She Has Earth Powers. Her And Sonata Are Later Redeemed In The End Of Season 10. *'Sabna Monsters' (Voiced By Dee Bradley Baker): Sabna Monsters Are The Monsters That The Sabna Sisters Summoned. They Are Often Purified. Gallery Vinicius And Tom Adventures In Rio Logo.png|The Series Logo Check It 4.0-Next-Vinicius And Tom-Adventures In Rio.png|Vinicius Speaking To Ishi In CN Check It Next Bumper Fanmade CN VAT-AIR Screenshot-Please Don`t Die.png|Clemy Crying On Tom`s Wound In "Clemy The Little Oak Tree" Fanmade CN VAT-AIR Screenshot-A New Power.png|Vinicius Using His Aura Body For The First Time Fanmade CN VAT-AIR Screenshot-Elvira`s Mural.png|Elvira`s Mural In "The Pure Aura" TV Tropes *'Swiss Army Tears'- In "Sabnavasion Part 2" Sol Sacrificed Her Life To Save Her Friends. Vinicius, Upon Seeing A Close Friend Dead, Sheds A Tear On Her Cheek, Reviving Her. Also Happens In "Clemy The Little Oak Tree" When Tom Protected Clemy From Getting Cut Down, Luckily, When Tom Is At The Point Of Dying, Clemy Cries On His Wound, Healing It, Revealing Her Powers Were Activated. Happens Again In "Frozen Fight", Tom Was Hit With A Spell By Icey And Is Froze To Death, Vinicius Cried On Him, Warming Him Up And Bringing Him Back To Life. Once Again In "The Earth Gem" Tom Dies When The Earth Gem Is Shattered And The Plants Are Decayed. Vinicius Cries On The Earth Gem`s Remains, Restoring It, The Plants, And Reviving Tom. What Did Tom Do When Typhoon Was Dying In "Saving Typhoon"? He Cried On His Forehead And Healed Him *'Sound Effect Bleep'- In "Small For A Day" When Bela Says She Could Find The Way Out Of The Grasslands Eventually, Vinicius, Tom, Kenya, Zowie, And Even Her Own Sisters Tells Her Off By Saying Eventually Means "You Don`t Really Know". Tom adds in something that is drowned out be the sound of a bug driving a fire engine. But judging by The Others's reactions, it was obviously a very naughty word. Also Happens In "The Hangout" When Dusa Tells Off Her Own Father After They Call Them Lame. *''Dusa: 'I said, ''GO AHEAD AND LEAVE YOU DISGRACEFUL PIECE OF ''Sounds ''YOUR NO FUN YOU ''Sound ''AND ONE MORE THING! YOU'RE A ''Ringing ''Come on guys, Lets Get Out Of ''At Others Shocked Faces ''Here beat Sorry You Have To Hear That'' *'That Poor Plant-' In "The Earth Gem" Marvita Casts A Dark Spell On The Earth Gem, Causing It To Slowly Turn Dark. As A Result, The Plants In Brazil Starts To Decay,This Effects Tom As He Starts To Decay, Because When The Plants Die, He Dies As Well. It Is Reversed When Vinicius`s Tear Landed On The Earth Gem`s Remains. *'The Smart Girl And Mad Scientist- '''Bela *'Metamorphosis'''- In "The Earth Gem" Tom Metamorphosised After The Earth Gem Is Restored. *'Balloon Belly'- Season 3: '''Happens To Tom In "Feeling Airy" When He Eats An Airberry. '''Season 2: Vinicius Gets One In The Beginning Of "The Athlete That Could" When Saving A Gopher From A Pack Of Wolves. Season 4: "The Hiding Place" When Vinicius Swallows A Squireel Named Flamey Whole In Order For Her To Hide From The Bear, He Later Swallows Her 5 Family Members, Causing His Stomach To Gurgle. Season 1: ' Happens To Vinicus In "Snake Bitten!" *'Growling Gut- Happens To Vinicius And Tom Respectivley. Vinicius Offered Flamey And Her Family His Stomach As A Hiding Place For The Bear. After He Swallows All 5 Of Them, His Stomach Gurgles Because Of The Squirrels Sqriumming Around And Indigestion, This Causes Vinicius To Get Sick And Pukes Flamey And Her Family Out In The Bear's Face Causing The Bear To Get Scared And Run Away. Tom Ate An Airberry That Inflated His Whole Body. It Later Happens To Larry In The Beginning Of "Journey Inside Larry", There Was A Virus In His Stomach That Travels Across His Body. Typhoon Gets One In "A Gassy HalfBot" He Drinks Half Of His Soda And It's His First Experience With Stomach Functions. *'Green Around The Gills'- Vinicius, After He Swallowed Flamey And Her Family *'Beserk Button'- What Ever You Do, Do Not, I Repeat, Do Not! Call Tom A Treehead. *'Tom: '''DON'T CALL ME TREEHEAD! *'Feud Episode'''-Sister Madness-Bela And Vida Feud Against Which Abilities Are Better, Then Later, They Go Into A Full Blown Fight. After Bela Calls Her The Worst Sister Ever And Tells Her She Wants Her Out Of Her Life, Vida Goes Beserk And Accidentally Throws A Glass Vase At Tom. Tom Cries While Holding His Bleeding Wounds. Bela And Vida Realizes What They Done While Looking At Their Hurt Friend And Apologizes To Each Other. They Later Apologize To Tom, Who, Along With Vinicius, Did Everything He Can To Get Them Back Together. *'Overly Long Scream'- Happens To Vinicius After He Gets Bitten By A Snake. *'Imaginary Friend': Larry's Plush, Ali. Larry Has A Close Relationship With Him. *'Inelegant Blubbering- '''Larry Does This In "Goodbye Ali". A Car Runs Over Ali, Destroying Him, It Breaks Larry's Heart Because He Had Him Since Age 1, Bela Later Fixes Ali. Also Happens To Tom When Vida Hits Him With A Glass Vase And Seeing His Friends Die In A Alternate Universe. *'Tom: Crying I'M SORRY I WISHED I WAS NEVER BORN!' *'It's A Wonderful Plot'''- In "Tom's Wonderful Life" Tom wishes that he was never born after he gets all of his friends upset with him. Evan then appears and show Tom what Rio would be like without him. In this alternate universe, Tom sees that his friends' lives are different due to him not existing. Vida Is A Jewel Miner, Bela is a scientist that struggles, Sol is a depressed art seller, And Vinicius lives all by himself Alone. Even Worst, They Get Killed Along With Mayor Greenbut,Dusa,Lili,Peri,Larry, Ishi, And Bishi. *'Blood Splattered Innocents'- Happen To Tom In "Tom's Wonderful Life" When He Sees Vinicius Get Killed. Thankfully It's In A Alternate Universe. *'Healing Hands'- Elmiriana In "The Nature Giant". After Vinicius Gets Hit With A Fire Blast And Died, Elmiriana Heals Him And Brings Him Back To Life. Earlier, She Healed Tom's Head Gash *'Gentle Giant'- Elmiriana *'In Memoriam'- The Episode "The Band" Is Dedicated To David Bowie, Who Died In 2016 *'Flipping The Table'- Vinicius Does This In "The Band" *'Idol Singer'- Gisela Manuela, Vinicius's All Time Favorite Singer In "The Band" *'Talent Contest'- "The Band" Contains A Contest That Gets A Chance To See Gisela Manuela Herself, Vinicius Meets Gisela Manuela Herself Even Though The Contest Was Not Over, He Ran Away When His Friends Were Fighting. *'It's All My Fault'- "Vinicius's Lament" Uses This *'Vinicius: '''When times get miserable, And friends just can't be found, Like a bridge over lonely broken hearts, I will lay me down. Like a bridge over lonely broken hearts, I will lay me down. Now I'm Feeling Blue Walk on by old friends. Your time has come to shine is gone. All your dreams are on their way. See how they darken the light. If can't shine bright I'll cannot meet gisela Like a bridge over lonely broken hearts, I cannot ease your mind. Like a bridge over lonely broken hearts, I cannot ease your mind. *The Music Producer (Which Is Revealed To Be Gisela Manuela) Sings That It's Not His Fault *Gisela: When you're rough, feeling miserable, When tears are in your eyes, I will dry them all; I'm on your side. When times get miserable, And friends just can't be found, Like a bridge over lonely broken hearts, I will lay me down. Like a bridge over lonely broken hearts, I will lay me down. Walk on blue cat, Walk on by. Your time has come to shine. All your dreams are on their way. See how they shine. If you need a friend I'll shine right behind. Like a bridge over lonely broken hearts, I will ease your mind. Like a bridge over lonely broken hearts, I will ease your mind. And here's to you, Vinicius, Your Friends loves you more than you will know. Oh bless you, please Vinicius. Heaven holds a place for those who shine. Hey, hey, hey. Shine on kind Vinicius, shine on kind Vinicius. What're we gonna tell our friends when they say ooh la la? Shine on kind Vinicius, shine on kind Vinicius! *'You Never Asked'''- The Music Producer Reveals To Be Gisela Herself In "The Band" *Vinicius: Like..Oh My God! Why Didn't You Tell Us?! You Could Have Told Us Earlier! *Gisela: You Could Have Asked First *'Friendship Song'- "Living For Your Dreams In A Pure White Road" Is This *Oh yeah, I'll tell you something, I think you'll understand. When I'll say that something, I want to hold your heart, I want to hold your heart, I want to hold your heart. Oh please, say to me, You'll let me have a good time. And please, say to me, You'll let me take a stand. Now let me hold your heart, I want to hold your heart. Imagine there's no friends. It's easy if you try. No hearts in Rio De Janerio, Above us only lights. Imagine all the people, Living for Your Dreams... You may say I'm an An Inspiration, But I'm not the only one. I hope someday you'll join us, And the world will become larger. All you need is A Lot Of Hope. All you need is A Lot Of Hope. All you need is A Lot Of Hope, A Lot Of Hope. A Lot Of Hope is all you need. We all live in our Pure White road, Pure White road, Pure White road, We all live in our Pure White road, Pure White road, Pure White road. Oh yeah! Music. "Funtimes In Rio"-The Show`s Opening Song "Funkorama"- 'The Show`s Credits Song '"Sound Of Silence" "Sparkling Hope (Vida`s Song)" "Tom`s Flying Song" "He`s Really Flying" "All You Need Is Friendship" "He`s A Skating Star" "I Am The Glam Queen!" "Sparkling Light Rap" "Nebula Takeover" "Never Lose Hope" "Form Of Nature" "Survival" 'Season 2' "Run Girl Run" "Time To Shine" "The Duel" "Trying To Get Together" Season 3 "Vinicius's Lament" "Bridge Over Lonely Broken Hearts" "Living For Your Dreams in a Pure White Road" Episodes *Season 1 *Season 2 In Other Languages Spanish: Vinicius y Tom: Aventuras en Río Portguese: Vinicius e Tom: Aventuras No Rio Japanese: ヴィニシウスとトム：リオの冒険 ( Vu~inishiusu to Tomu: Rio No Boken) Chinese: 維尼切斯和湯姆：冒險在里約 (Wéiní qiè sī hé tāngmǔ: Màoxiǎn zài lǐ yuē) Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:2017 television series debuts Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Cartoon Network